Buraindoai no ga sukunai Blindless Love
by XxChaos RebornxXJinx723
Summary: Jinx when she was tweleve with Sasuke-sama..,self-mutilation occurs wihich should be very interesting...
1. Memories and Thoughts

_Jinx walked towards the swings, her little feet dragging her so. She wanted to play with someone, someone who wouldn't tease her. Sitting, the swing rocked slowly as she listened to the creak of the old metal bar. _

"_How come no one likes me…?" Jinx mumbled. _

_She turned and saw another figure next to her and gasped. Dark hair, onyx eyes, skin as pale as the moon- she thought he was an angel._

"_Hi…" Jinx got out._

_He turned to look at her, looking up solemnly. He didn't say anything as she sat closer, watching her every move._

"_I'm Jinx…Oname wa?"_

"_Sasuke desu…" was the only thing the child mumbled._

_Both looked at each other for a long time, neither saying anything. "Do you live around here?" Jinx asked._

_The boy nodded._

'_Not much a talker is he?'Jinx thought._

_Sasuke spoke in a soft voice. "I have to go…will you be here tomorrow?"_

_Jinx nodded, watching him stand and leave._

"Jinx? Jinx…" Sasuke poked her in the arm.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She looked up at the twelve year old boy, looking at her.

"You stopped walking."

"Oh." She caught up to him slowly, blushing at him.

"I'll come over tomorrow okay?"

"…Okay.." Jinx went forward to hug Sasuke tightly, sort of sad when he didn't move.

Sasuke's mouth twitched into something like that of a smile and hugged her back. "Good night. Sleep well."


	2. Confessings of Love

Jinx opened the door upon hearing a soft knock, echoing through her house. She smiled slightly as Sasuke entered the next day, walking inside.

"You look tired." He kissed her gently.

"You know I don't sleep…" Jinx blushed and walked with him to her room, sitting on the bed as he kissed her again.

"I want you…" He muttered.

Before Jinx could respond, her doorbell rang. She hurriedly answered it, Sasuke in tow wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Well, hello?" Someone asking in front of them.

"Kichi-nee-chama." Jinx smiled slightly.

"Hey. I came to visit. I see Sasuke hasn't been off your side since you two were like, what? Eleven?" She smiled.

"No, he hasn't….I'm lonely without him." Sasuke kissed Jinx's neck. "How's Gaara-sama?"

"He's away, being narcoleptic at home." She laughed slightly.

"Sasuke-sama…." Jinx turned to look at him. Sasuke made something akin to a small groan, pulling away from his love to let Kichigai in.

Jinx made tea and sat in the middle of them both, Sasuke attached to her in seconds.

"I see he's confessed his love already."

"I sealed his love as close to my heart as possible." Jinx pulled down her shirt that was too small for her breasts and showed her the engraving on her chest with his name.

"Whoa…" Kichigai's eyes widened slightly.

"Sasuke-sama didn't approve if it. Especially when he found out and I was lying on my bed bleeding…"

"_Jinx…My Omae…" Sasuke stroked Jinx's cheek, kissing her gently._

_Jinx's eyes widened at the words, feeling her face heat. "What…what are you talking about Sasuke-sama..?"_

"…_I love you…" Sasuke whispered, a faint pink tint coming to his face. "I've always loved you…I just wasn't sure until now…"_

_The two sat in silence until Sasuke left, getting his clothes for when he stayed taking out one of his T-shirts and a pair of black and red panties for Jinx, coming back. The scent of fresh blood hit his nose and he looked at the bed, seeing Jinx lying on it, fire swirling dangerously above her. Sasuke went by her side, getting a tissue and trying to find the wound. He looked as the room began to get quiet, and noticed her left breast, with his name freshly engraved on there with the fire burning it to remain there. Sasuke shook his head and placed the tissue on the wound._

_Jinx yelped slightly out of pain. "What is _wrong _with you? Why would you do that?"_

_Jinx turned, her hair falling in her face, covering her eye and smiled slightly, sadly. "What _isn't _wrong with me?"_

"_I didn't mean that Omae, I'm just a little confused." Sasuke kissed her gently._

"_Well you said you loved me, right? I'm only saying I love you back by sealing it close to my heart…" Jinx gave a despairing smile. "…It's hard to believe anyone would love me…No one ever did after all…I could never find another…" Her voice changed to that of an eighteen year old girl, eyes shining a light purple, her pupil appearing. _

" …_Who are you?" Sasuke looked highly confused._

"…_She really loves you Sasuke-kun…I'm glad you found her…" The voice faded and Jinx looked up with sea foam green eyes, smiling at Sasuke like nothing was wrong. "Sasuke-sama, you're staying the night?"_

_Sasuke smiled and kissed her._


	3. Kichigai's Family Meets Another

Jinx sat at home, lonely as ever. Kichigai came back two weeks after, knocking.

"Hey." Jinx opened the door, to see more that Kichigai standing there. Jinx raised a confused eyebrow.

"Jinx, I have some people that were very interested in seeing you." Kichigai smiled slightly.

Jinx allowed all of them to come into her house, seeing various hair colors. There's a tall, yet short man with orange hair, a smiling woman with blue, one with brown and one with black. Jinx stood there, blinking a couple of times before she blushed. She looked down, lowering her eyes, shyly.

"Imoutou-chama, what's wrong?"

"…I've never had guests over like this…" Her face got even redder. "I should make some tea…Excuse me."

They watched as she bowed and walked with such elegance to her own kitchen.

"Daddy, Mum? What do you think?"

"She's very formal…but so cute." Konan said, smiling.

"How old is she?" Pein curiously asked. "Fifteen?"

"Actually, she's going to turn thirteen in a few days. Her birthday's the fourth."

"Only twelve? So young…" Konan looked at Pein. "Shall we bring her with us?"

"Of course. She might like it in the land of rivers."

Kichigai turned to her cousins. "Mekura, Kazeno, what do you think?"

"She's cute."

"If her hair was black, we'd look similar." Mekura said, eyes closed. It didn't matter if they were open- she was blind.

Jinx came back, with a few cups on a tray, handing each one to them, sitting on the floor with her knees. She stayed quiet, until Konan spoke up.

"So, I hear you and Kichigai were childhood friends."

"Yes…I use to live in beautiful Sunagakure when…my village was massacred, and met her and Gaara-sama. They were great company to me."

"Oh, Jinx, in case you were wondering, that's Konan, Pein, Kazeno and Mekura. Mekura's blind, so sometimes her eyes are closed." Kichigai sat next to her cross legged.

Jinx nodded as they said hello, still curious. "…Did they come to visit you as well?"

Kichigai's smile turned into a solemn one. "Actually, they wanted to take you with us back to Land of Rivers…"

"There's a very large lake by our house, I thought you might like it."

"That's the same thing you said to me Mum." Kichigai looked at her with a smile.

"I really like that lake okay?" Konan pouted slightly.

Jinx's eyes widened slightly. She got up and backed away slowly, running to her room upstairs.

"Imoutou-chama?" Kichigai got up after her. "She doesn't usually act like this. Maybe it's really sudden for her…"

Jinx slammed the door shut. She looked at her window and began to hyperventilate, feeling her world close up. She escaped from her room out the window and ran to Sasuke's house, knocking on the door.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama open up!" Jinx started banging, beginning to breathe harder. A lone figure answered the door only to get tackled by her, careful not to fall on the floor.

"Omae? What's wrong? "

Jinx only started to cry, mumbling incoherent sentences. "…Don't let them take me away Sasuke-sama…I want to be here with you. I can't leave! I won't..."

Sasuke pulled her onto the couch and sat her in his lap, letting her cry into his shoulder.


	4. Changes and Options

Kichigai looked in Jinx's room, and she wasn't there. She felt a warm breeze through the window and saw it was open. Sighing, she went back downstairs to her family.

"She's gone."

"Where would she might go?" Kazeno asked, now worried.

"…Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Who's that?" Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Her…well…her boyfriend." Kichigai winced.

"Sasuke…it's a nice name."

"It's the only person she's attached herself to." Kichigai shrugged. "I can go and get her." Kichigai got up, leaving her parents and cousins in the now empty house.

"_Sasuke-sama! Please take me!" Jinx kissed his neck, trying to undo his shirt._

"_Omae-" Jinx kissed him and got his shirt off, tears still streaming down her face._

"_I know we haven't had sex yet, but please…take me! I want to feel human! I want to stay…with you…" Jinx started to unbutton her shirt dress when Sasuke stopped her. _

"_Jinx, I love you enough to wait for sex you know." Sasuke held onto her hands and kissed her._

Kichigai knocked on Sasuke's door, and pushed on it, seeing it open slowly. She saw Jinx laying her head on Sasuke's lap, back to the door, Sasuke's shirt discarded onto the couch, stroking her hair and whispering soothing things to her, only she could hear.

"Imoutou-chan…?"

"Onee… " Jinx sat up, wiping her tears away. "I didn't mean to leave…I'm just a little scared…"

"It's okay. Hey Sasuke."

"Where is my Omae going?" Sasuke said, almost defensively.

"My step-parents want to take her to the Land of Rivers for a little while…" Kichigai scratched her head, out of character for her.

"Omae, why don't you go?" Sasuke smiled at her.

"Sasuke-sama! Why would you suggest that?" Jinx said a bit angrily.

"It might nice for a change of scenery for you. You've been sort of…how should I say this? Detached, mostly from the world- lingering on old memories. I want you to be happy Omae, but I feel like I can't make you happy." Sasuke held her and kissed her, watching her gaze turn from hateful and anger to one a childlike gaze, her eyes changing to a pale white, shining brightly, her pupil becoming more dilated.

"…When do we leave Onee-chama?" Jinx turned to her with a weak smile.

"In two days."

"Okay…"


	5. Tonight My Decision is Made

Jinx returned with Kichigai, looking away from everyone. Konan went to take her hand and sit her in between her and Pein, seeing her eye color.

"Does Jinx have the Hikarigan?"

"No. Her mother's side of kekkei genkai changes the color on her emotions. Her fathers will change them for battling." Kichigai explained.

"We're sorry that we might've startled you dear."

"It's okay Ma'am…" Jinx said in younger child's voice, her hands resting her lap, palm up.

"You can call me Mom if you'd like…"

"Okay ma'- mommy…"

"She stills says mommy? It's cute." Pein smiled at Konan.

Konan looked at Jinx with a hopefully look in her eyes. "…Have you decided if you want to go?"

Jinx nodded. "My Tono thought it would be best for me."

The next day, Sasuke walked over to Jinx's house, letting himself with the key. It was quiet except soft singing. He smiled, walked up the steps to Jinx's room and didn't see her, and looked down the corridor seeing a door open with light coming out of it. Walking toward it, he saw Jinx sitting at the piano. She stopped when she heard a scuffle and blushed red when she saw Sasuke standing with a small smile on his face.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama…" Jinx put a hand to her chest in small fist.

"You're singing, Omae. You've never sung since were nine."

"I haven't been in my mother's room since then…" Sasuke padded over to the dresser, seeing a drawer cracked.

"Sasuke-sama-don't open that." Jinx's blush intensified.

"It's just a drawer, what could be in it?" Sasuke reached down and opened it, revealing fluffy and lacy undergarments.

"…It's my mother's drawer…"

"Oh…" He picked up a nightgown with flowers on it, smirking slightly. "Why don't you put it on?"

A moment later, Jinx stepped out into the soft glow of the bleeding sunset, making the room a rosy color. She blushed furiously, her hair in her face, and her eyes shining a light pink, her pupil a soft purple.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke looked up from lying on the bed, shooting up. His face lit up, and small tint of pink turning red came across his usual masked face, looking as lover.

"Omae…you look…" Sasuke didn't finish, just walking to her and kissing her passionately.

Jinx felt the warmth of his tongue coat her mouth, shiviring at his slightly cold hands moving up her back. Sasuke pulled away, leaving Jinx panting, drool from both of them, slightly on their chins. He licked Jinx's making her look away slightly.

"Tonight love..?" Sasuke use his finger to pull Jinx to look at him, her eyes glowing in the now, soft moonlight.

Jinx looked at him and nodded. "Tonight." She smiled.

Sasuke kissed her and laid her on the bed.


	6. A First Touchnot too soon,way to late

Sasuke kissed Jinx's neck, lovingly, gingerly, and then bit down on it, making her moan. She screwed her eyes shut when Sasuke pulled down part of the nightgown, kissing at her bare breasts. He smiled, admiring them.

"So beautiful…" Sasuke whispered.

Jinx moaned loudly as Sasuke sucked on nipples, and then blew on them, kissing down the slim figure. He reached her panties and blushed, slowly pulling them off her hips. Jinx mewled slightly when they reached her ankles and slid off, closing her legs with her knees so Sasuke couldn't see.

"Omae…" He looked at her fully, admiring her flushed state, heavy breathing and bare body.

"Sasuke-sama..?" Jinx breathed out. He stroked her cheek, smiling.

"You're nothing like the other girls who claim to love me…" He started. "You're more beautiful, more special and more talented than anyone of them…I'm so glad that my first is you…"

Jinx blushed darkly and her eyes changed from a light pink to a pale pink, her pupil going white.

"This might hurt, but I'm going to go slowly, okay?" Jinx nodded. "If it hurts, at all, tell me and I'll stop, okay?" She nodded again, and braced herself for what was to come.

Sasuke slowly pushed a finger in her, feeling a slight barrier. He kissed Jinx lovingly as he pushed forward, trying to push past it so she couldn't feel it. Jinx did and screamed in agony as she felt the finger inside her, making its way inside, as a trickle of blood slid past it. She hung onto Sasuke's shoulders, tears coming to her eyes.

"Omae, do you want to stop?"

Jinx shook her head. "I want this…I want you Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke nodded and continued, moving his finger in and out of her, sucking on her pulse. Jinx's small mewls of pain from the uncomfortable feeling turned into soft moans of pleasure, opening her legs wider. Sasuke slipped in another digit, scissoring her insides, making her gasp. Adding a third, he prodded a soft spot in the thin body beneath him. It sent Jinx crying out his name, arching her back.

'_Hn. Found it.'_ Sasuke thought somewhat proudly.

He finally pulled out and licked what was off his fingers, the blood mixed in with Jinx's juices. He enjoyed the taste and smiled, stroking his love's flushed face.

"Ready Omae?" Sasuke pulled off his shirt, throwing it in some remote corner of the room, pulling down his pants and boxers.

"Yes…Anata."

Sasuke took her small hips in his hands, pulling her forward slightly. He blushed as he pushed slowly into her, hearing Jinx cry out in pain once more. Sasuke was way bigger than three of his fingers. He paused when he was fully sheathed inside of her groaning. Both looked at each other, and Jinx started giggling slightly. Jinx nodded when Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in, moaning his name.

This went on for a while, Sasuke thrusting in and out of Jinx, Jinx moaning and writhing underneath him. Sasuke felt the coiling in his stomach and realized he was close. He kissed Jinx deeply, thrusting harder as he came to an end, resting his head in the crook of her neck and moaning her name, Jinx arching her back, holding onto him and moaning his.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, both coming down from their high. When Jinx lay back down, Sasuke pushed himself up and pulled out of Jinx, who was squirming.

"Omae…" He panted softly, "What's wrong?"

"…It just feels a little weird…but I'm happy about it." She smiled, eyes closed and blushing again.

Sasuke pulled out and laid down next her, pulling her close and covering them both with the sheets. Jinx was asleep in no time, curled against the only person she ever really loved.


	7. Leavings and Birthday Wishes to Come

Jinx awoke the next morning to a strange smell. She rolled over to curl up against Sasuke like she wanted to, smiling when she remembered the night before. Sitting up, she yelped as her abdomen restricted her movements, causing her pain. She heard footsteps, and looked when Sasuke came in.

"Omae? I heard you from downstairs. What's wrong?" He walked over to her. "Is something hurting you?"

"My…my abdomen…It's hurting…" Jinx winced as she tried to sit up in vain, falling onto the bed with an audible 'plop'.

"Do want to go to the hospital?"

"And tell them what, Sasuke-sama? An orphaned, twin demonic twelve year old girl had her first time?" She spat out, a bit angrily than she meant it to be. She sighed, looking at her love. "We leave tomorrow, but I have some painkillers…that will be fine."

Sasuke pulled open the drawer Jinx pointed to, giving her two and leaving, coming back with a glass of water.

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Sasuke stroked her hair.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

The next day, Kichigai showed up to get her with Kazeno, Mekura and her eye-seeing dog Inume, Konan and Pein. Jinx came down, feeling a bit better, but Sasuke had to be careful when he touched or held her.

"Imoutou-chama, are you all packed?" Kichigai smiled slightly, tilting her head.

"Sort of…" Jinx smiled a bit sheepishly.

Sasuke came in with a plate and a fork, smiling. Kichigai looked between them both, and blinked twice.

"Sasuke…you're…_**smiling?"**_Kichigai all but hollered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I am?" Jinx turned and nodded to him, then turned to Kichigai and pulled her inside and shut the door.

"…What just happened?" Mekura said.

Inside, Sasuke stood by Jinx, holding her close, resting in the crook of her neck. He looked up at his love and new found lover, smiling, kissing her cheek and neck. Kichigai just stood there, blushing. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, looking away from the two.

"So…." Kichigai started. "Finally sealed it, right?"

Jinx nodded. "Last night. He found my mother's lingerie drawer and asked me to wear it."

Sasuke just kept smiling, that satiated feeling oozing off of him like nuclear waste.

"By the way, I know your birthday's coming up soon, Jinx." Kichigai leaned against the door frame, looking at the ceiling gin thought. "Anything you want in particular? Dad and Mum said that they wanted to throw you a party.

"Well…there is one thing…it's stupid though." Jinx blushed, rather ashamed.

"Omae, what is it?" Sasuke rubbed her arms soothingly, letting her relax into his shoulder, looking down.

"I…I want…"

"What do you want Omae, I can give it to you." Sasuke smiled down at her.

"I…I want to start a family with you…." Jinx bashfully hid her face with her hands, trying to hide from Sasuke's stare.

A soft chuckle flowed through the room from a deep-voiced throat, resonating in the calm house. Sasuke hugged Jinx were he couldn't hurt her, took her hands from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I would love that…but we can't the coming of age in Konoha is sixteen for girls and fourteen for boys…Unless you pregnant into your sixteen birthday…?" Sasuke suggested rather hopefully.

Jinx blushed more and began to tremble, laughing with tears falling from her eyes, happy. Sasuke wiped them, holding her cheeks.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to love me..."

"Of course I love you." His eyes softened. "Baka. I'll always love you."

Sasuke sat her on the couch and gave her tea, watching as she fell asleep and was being carried by Kazeno bridal style. Kichigai looked at Sasuke then Jinx, the actual first time she saw he wasn't scowling.


	8. New places, Old Loves

Jinx awoke on top of something extremely soft. She moved her hand over to curl up against something and felt nothing, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sasuke...-sa...ma?" She called out sleepily.

She felt a piece of paper and opened her eyes, looking at a letter and a box. Sitting up, she pulled the box to her and opened it, hearing a lullaby verison of Can't I Even Dream playing, taking the paper and reading it.

_Jinx._

_By now, if you're reading this, you must be awake in Amegakure. I know this will be hard for both for you, but, you should...be open to your experience there.  
Kichigai will take care of you, I know it. I can't stay after your birthday, but just know that I love you my Omae. Nothing will stop that.  
Please...don't do anything irrational, although, knowing you, you might, but at least try and maintain..._

_Love forever intertwined with my heart,  
Sasuke._

_P.S. I didn't forget our promise...I want us to be together as a family._

Jinx sat silently, face masked as tears poured down her cheeks, still listening as the music box played and ended, wanting to be wound up again. A soft knock was heard at her door, opening to reveal Kichigai.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"N-No thank you..." The girl choked out.

"Jinx-" Kichigai was cut off when she saw a piece of paper in her hand, the music box open. She came in, sat on the bed and closed the music box, winding it up, knowing Jinx would want to hear forever. "He wanted you to have it. It's part of your birthday present he said."

She looked up, smiling slightly. "I guess so...I am feeling a bit hungry now..."

Kichigai knew she really wasn't okay in her mind, but handed her a slip of folded thick paper. "Follow the hallway down and turn left, go down the stairs and turn right, the kitchen is in front of you...It's a Sasuke Uchiha original...He drew it himself."

As Kichigai closed the door, Jinx unraveled it and saw a picture of her sleeping, curled up next to Sasuke, who swas smiling, holding her hair. She left it on her bed, following Kichigai's directions and eating breakfast, introduced to what could be her future new family.

"So Jinx, what do you think? Pretty hectic place right?" Kichigai smiled slightly.

Jinx nodded slowly, picking at her food. "Yeah..."

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I...It's about my birthday...I was wondering if I should have Minami and Miyuki sealed..."

"Friends of yours?"

"No...My demons..." The room grew deadly silent at Jinx's words, all now paying much more attention.

"I'm sorry, did she just say demons?" Zein curiously asked.

"...They've been waiting every birthday that I have to get out. It's rather painful...and why-" Jin stopped, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

Jinx's eye color changed a deep shade of yellowinsh brown as a fire-formed figure appreaed next to her, much like Tenshi would appear with sand if it were Kichigai, then flitting away, becoming clearer. She was rather tall, a little shorter than Zein, with fire red hair. While Kichigai's was the equivalnce to blood, her's looked like fresh fire, the way it moved. Her eyes were a deep yellow, her arms crossed. Looking up at the rest of her company, she adjusted her cut off shirt with a fishnet undershirt underneath and tan colored shorts with knee-high boots, a trench coat going over all, a strap hilding scrolls, a scythe and various other things.

"Who...are they?" The light voice asked.

"Miyuki..." Jinx lowly whispered.

She turned her attention to her container. "...Minami's gonna break loose if you dont seal her up. She's drving me nuts."

"I'll see what I can do...Please, just go."

"...Fine." She left as she once came, fire swallowing her up and flittering away.


	9. The Moon, My Lord and Master

Kichigai and Mekura knocked on Jinx's door, knowing that at 4:30 AM, Jinx would be up, like she always was, every night since she's been there, her music box playing softly. They opened the door to the now blood red room, black drapes blowing ever so lightly by Jinx's balcony. Her four poster bed, was decorated with black and white cotton sheets. Paint, charcoal and numerous sketch pencils were on a deep oak wood table, a soft chair sitting in front of it. They saw spotted blood on the floor, leading to the balcony, quickly making their way to it.

"Imoutou-cha...ma?" Kichigai stopped.

"Oh my..." Mekura saw with her eye seeing dog, Inume.

Jinx stood on the rail of the balcony, hair now dyed a jet black, a birthday wish for her and Sasuke, including his protests, overlooking the shining river. She looked almost transparent in the black nigt gown, the spilt up her leg blowing the ends of it lightly. The moon was bright and full, shining down upon her as she turned slightly, eyes emotionless and face never changing.

"Yes?" She answered calmly.

"Jinx! What are you doing up there? Get down before you actually kill yourself!" Kichigai quietly yelled.

"No." She put simply.

"Jinx, surely you jest...Certainly you wouldnt want to die..?" Mekura said hopefully.

"Of course I would..." She whispered slightly turned back to the river.

"What?" Mekura's pale colored eyes widened.

"Jinx...dont make me angry..." Kichigai said slightly angered, her Sunagakure accent showing through the her quite thickened Amegakure one.

"That's all I do is make you angry isnt it...?" She turned to face them, face still the same. "I could never make anyone happy. You, my Tono, not even Kami-sama. You know, we all wonder what he will ask us from our past trials of seeing him. _'I've been good in your eyes Kami-sama, havent I?' _Why lie when he already knows the truth?" She turned back to the river, lifting her hand to the moon. "We see the moon every night, always watching over us, like Kami-sama..." She started to speak of one of her own sayings, one of which she believed. " I love my master more than anything on this earth...First is the Lord our God then it's my Master, Sasuke-sama...nothing else matters other than that...and I would gladly give my life for either one.."

She turned to them fully, her body free of scars, sitting on the railing. Picking up her razor, she cut her wrist, watching as the crimson life was being etched away from her veins, by her own hands, as she kept talking. "Why would I lie? I have nothing to hide. I would simply say, _"For I have sinned Kami-sama. Forgive me and embrace me in your arms." _When I die, would there be a celebration? No one actually knows me, so maybe not. Would I be just one of those people who would vanish from the earth, without a trace, and no one would remember me?" She put down her razor, looking up at the moon, smiling ever so slightly. "The moon shines over us every night. Without the moon, we would burn. I feel that the moon is Kami-sama, always appearing to watch us while we sleep, deciding wether or not to take away our sins and seeing if we were good enough in his eyes." She turned back to them, razor in hand, passing by like the wind.

Kichigai watched as Jinx cleaned off her razor, smiling at her two Sasuke pictures. "You...You cut to the vein?"

"Miyuki stops me from cutting to the pulse like I used to."

"Why would you do that Jinx? You have so much to live for!"

"Yeah." She looked at her still bleeding wrist, eyes thoughtful. "I suppose I do."


	10. Of Trips and Sasuke

_Hey guys, um...I know this might not be the perfect place to put this, but I was thinking of writing another story with Jinx as amid or something. Please give me your ideas on it! Thank you._

Jinx rolled over in bed, sitting up and taking the bottle of vodka to the head, eyes red and worn from crying. Someone knocked, opening the door.

"Oh great!" She slurred. "More people."

"Have you been drinking, Jinx?" Zein raised an eyebrow.

"No." She looked over with a slight glare.

Getting up, she stumbled walked over with the bottle in hand, pointing to Zein. "You know something?" She poked his chest. "I want a vacation. Just to go away...on a vacation!"

"Have you been crying, Jinx?"

"As if you care." She held the bottle a little tighter than usual, a crack forming in it.

Zein looked as she panted, and caught her when she collapsed, helping her to the chair."You have a high fever. Have you been eating?"

"No..." She weakly answered. Zein brushed against her hand, hearing the yelp of pain.

"You've been cutting yourself again..." He wasn't surprised- she wasn't very good at hiding them from him. He noticed instead of cuts, there were words.

On the right up to her forearm, she wrote Sasuke's name in kanji, with the words love, passion, compassion and sympathy around it in kanji, and on the left was her name, with the words hate disgust,ugly and replusive on it. She looked up at Zein, eyes dulled to the point of blackness, broken.

He noticed that her room was fairly clean. It was always messy with the musical notes for her piano, harp and violin scattered everywhere along with her drawings on the table. She lost interest of everything for awhile it had seemed; but no one thought anything of it. Sure they all got bored, but there were times when she wouldn't even come out of her room to eat or even go outside to the lake. They started to worry,but she seemed fine. Zein concluded that she was, in fact, not fine-anything but. He picked her up carefully, and was surprised when she didn't object, didn't even say anything; she wrapped her pale, thin arms around his neck, hiding her tear-covered face in his shoulder, her body lifeless as she cried silently.

Two hours later, Pein knocked softly on the infirmary door, coming when he was allowed to by Zein. He ran a hand through his brushed orangeish hair, looking at the medically induced sleeping Jinx in a bed, curled up like a cat.

"Is she okay?" He nodded to Zein.

"Not exactly. Her vitals are normal, blood pressure- I can live with it; and her heart rate is a bit speedy but nothing above normal. I think she misses that boy-"

"Sasuke?" Pein finsished for him.

"Yeah. They talk on the phone often, but she seems to be distant more than ever.

"Surprise trip to Konoha?"

"Yeah. I want to go though." Zein turned from him, so that he wasntface to face with him.

"Eh? That's new of you. usually you opt out of things like this." He saw Zein'shead turn to Jinx's body as she turned over and curled up with the small fluff of a teddy bear Zein gave her speaking. "Yeah...Guess I have a change of heart."

Jinx woke up two more hours later, Kichigai, Pein, Zein and Mekura with Inume in the infirmary as she rose. She looked around more confused than ever, and tried to sit on her hands, wincing in slight pain.

"I bandaged your hands...very interesting words you have on there." Zein broke the silence, saying it nonchalantly as if it was nothing.

"Guess what Imoutou-chama? I have good news." She clasped her hands together, a small smile crossing her features- a very un-chararistic thing for her to do.

"Yeah..?" She tried to smile in return.

"We're going to Konoha today." Her smiled broadened, putting her clasped hands in her lap.

"But...I'm not packed or anything." She mused.

"Well...we did all that for you. You have alotof clothes, and I know that you would be hard to deal with packing wise, so I did it. And dressed you."

Jinx raised an eyebrow and looked down at her body, a baby pink lolita dress on her body, white knee-highs on her legs, lace bracelets on and a necklace. Her hair was done into two pigtails, bangs on either side of her face.

"Oh."

Mekura spoke up, not really feeling left out, and smiled. "We should go now if you'd like to see Sasuke-san by nightfall."

Jinx looked at her, the bloody red feature on her face a harsh- yet complimenting contrast against her face.

"...S-Shishou...Sasuke-sama..." She quietly muttered.


	11. Lovers in the Bleeding Sunset

Jinx raised a timid hand to knock on Sasuke's house door, just coming over by herself. She moved a lock out of her face, the blush coming to her features slightly. She heard footsteps, and a grunt.

_'That's Shisou Sasuke-sama alright...'_ She thought with a smile.

"Who is it?" His voice was slightly laced with annoyance.

"I-It-It's m-me...Shishou..." Her small voice answered.

In mere milliseconds, the locks clicked, at a wide eyed Sasuke stood in front of her, his lips slowly rising in a smile. Jinx couldn't help herself and ran in, throwing herself at him-literally- wrapping arms and legs around his now abundant sinew that was holding her. She inhaled, taken in his pure blueberry scent, not holding back the grin that spread across her face. Sasuke started to laugh, hearing the echo.

"...I thought you'd never come back...my Omae...my sweet, sweet Omae." Sasuke rubbed her back, his hand finding it's way to her hair.

"I-I mi-missed y-you so m-mu-much Shishou Sasuke-sama!" She gripped tighter, her shoulders raking with sobs.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Jinx got off him, in his room, and wiped her face, the other nestled in her shoulder. "Sa-Sasuke-sama?"

No answer. She opened her mouth to say something else when she heard him softly sniffle, tensing when she touched his back. Sasuke shot up and looked at her with tears falling from his face, smile still spread across it. Jinx slowly raised her long, pianists fingers to caress his face, wiping his tears with her thumb. He looked away, face heating, holding her wrists.

"I-I...You...This...doesn't usually happen...S-Sorry..." The tears ceased by now, a soft chuckle from him.

"It's okay...Look at me, Shishou." Sasuke looked up at her feeling her fingers against his face, taking it in altogether. Jinx kissed him, leaning her face into his, a soft touch to his lips.

Sasuke let go of her hands, inhibitions flying out the window as he pushed her down onto the bed, lips clashing against teeth. Sasuke groaned inwardly, from his sudden aggressiveness, and his sexual frustration. Jinx knitted her eyebrows together, not remembering this as the Sasuke she knew. He pulled away, thinking he went too far,looking at her.

"..I'm really just glad to see you.." He put it simply as if to explain his actions.

"Same here, Sasuke-sama..." Jinx smiled up at him.

Sasuke kissed her neck as the sun slowly went down, their silhouettes intertwined in the bleeding sunset.


	12. Hair Dyes and Festival Gifts

Sasuke woke up with a start, beads of sweat on his forehead. He had a nightmare, one about Itachi...this time. He shiverd slightly when the cool summer air his chest, and looked down in confusion.

_'Where are my clothes-Why am I **naked**?'_ The raven wondered.

A soft noise came from beside him and he saw black hair fraiming a face, half-lidded eyes, and a thin hand drawing circles in his side.

Sasuke blinked. And blinked again. "...Omae?"

The now raven haired girl looked up at him and blinked slowly, smiling. "Good Morning, Shishou-Sasuke-sama."

His eyes narrowed slightly, not at her, but her hair color, and pouted slightly. "I wish you'd change you hair back..." He mumbled.

"It's only temporary..."

"I still like your old hair color best." He pressed on.

Jinx looked away from him, dropping her hand. She hoped the dye would wear off, it seemed Sasuke was always glaring at her.

They walked the town, a little while later, looking at all the booths and attractions of the festival. It was beautiful the way everything was strewn about, all of the decorations. Even Sasuke had to admit, it was enjoyable. But even for Sasuke, anything was enjoyable when he was with his love.

He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, missing her neck as she moved. She blushed, looking at him amogst everyone else who was as well, mummruing amongst themselves about the sudden display of affection.

They later ended up running into Kichigai and Gaara, both adorned in festival attire.

"Gaara-sama!" Jinx's face lit up with a smile as she saw her old friend. "It's been forever! How've you been?" She hugged him.

Gaara smiled slightly, hugging her in return. "I've been fine. And yourself?"

"I've been okay."

Sasuke looked at Kichigai, and smiled softly, giving her a wave. She nodded, still at Gaara's side. Jinx pulled out a small present for Kichigai and Gaara, surprising them.

"What's...this?" Gaara's invisble eyebrow raised curiously. He looked up, tilting his head sideways. "I...didn't ask for anything..."

Kichigai's actions monotoried Gaara's looking at her as well. "Imoutou-chan, when'd you get this?" She looked at how small the box was again, examining it. "What is it anyway?"

"Well, It's almost Christmas, and I wanted to get everyone something, but that's just for you two." She smiled slightly, sheepishly.

Gaara opened his first, seeing black ear studs with his birth stone on either end of the industrial bar, for his ear. Kichigai's eyes widened, and Gaara looked up at Jinx.

"Do you like them? I couldnt find them anywhere, so I had Zein-sama make both of them. Open your's Kichigai."

She did as she was told, the same exact set but in a crimson color, to match his own. She went and hugged Jinx, smiling. "Thanks so much Imoutou-chan!"

"Yeah, well, those are the presents I could carry. I wanted to give them today, so you could wear them during the fireworks."

"...But we didnt get you guys anything like this..." Gaara said in protest.

"It's okay. It's actually from me and Sasuke-sama, I picked out yours and he did Kichigai's...cause I sorta forgot your birthday."

"Baka."

"Hey, the fireworks are starting."

All four companions sat down on the soft grass, watching the fireworks with awe, looking at all the great colors. Sasuke looked at Jinx, and rubbed her hand, getting her to look at him. He took her face with his thumb and kissed her gently, moving to her ear.

"I haven't forgotten about our promise...Omae."


	13. Little White Pregnancy Test

Jinx sat on her bathroom counter, swinging her feet, Sasuke sitting on the bed and watching her. She smiled, looking at a little white test with an hourglass symbol.

"Come on! Come on!" She screamed at the little thing.

Omae, screaming at it won't make go any faster," Sasuke smirked.

He hadn't forgot their promise, actually, he was looking forward to the process of starting a family with Jinx. Both Uchiha's were excited than most to have sex without condoms, Sasuke more than Jinx.

It was maybe the second- or third was it?- time that they were together once again, since Jinx was so busy in her musical career- not so much as a hobby. Between the orchestra's harpists, writing music and performing some at her piano and violin recitals, not to mention her art shows and going to galleries to influence her and teach much more about art, she was really tired.

The test made a small ding sound, cause her to squeal in excitement. She picked it up and ran to Sasuke, giving it to him, blushing. "I want you to read it."

He shook his head and read it, looking at the little smiley face and the word pregnant beside it, smiling. Well, grinning. He picked her up and started to swing her back and forth, kissing her all over. He put the now wobbly Jinx down, holding her.

"Am...Am I-?"

"Omae, you're pregnant!"

"Wha-...What?"

"Omae, your having my child! We're going to start a family!" He all but shouted, hugging her tightly.

Jinx stared wide-eyed at the happy Uchiha, still unbelieving of the situation. Sasuke shook her a little, frowning. He tilted his head left and right, unsual charaistics for him. "Omae?" He looked at her eyes. "Omae?"

Jinx blinked and smiled, blushing, eyes faint. "I'm having...a baby..."

And then, Jinx passed out in his arms.

Sasuke smiled and hugged her after he caught her, whispering in her unconcious ear. "Yes you are...And now, we're going to have a family."


	14. Konan, the Blabbermouth

Jinx stood in front of Pein and Konan's room, scared as ever. She looked at the door like it had a twisted face and was just going to eat her alive. Since she came back, she went out almost everyday when she wasnt busy, sneaking materity clothes into the house. She hasnt told anyone- not even Kichigai. She took a deep breath and knocked, praying the blur haired female would answer the door.

And she did.

"Oh thank Kami-sama..." She breathed. Konan raised an eyebrow. "Can...Can I talk to you for a minute...?"

"Sure! Anything Jinx." She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. "So, what's up? Is anything wrong?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She blushed.

Konan blinked. She blinked again. And then she blinked a third time. She leaned forward, mouth agape, pointing a shaky finger at her. "**_YOU'RE WHAT?_**"

Jinx winced- that was loud. She sighed slightly as Zein opend the infirmary door and came out, walking towards them. Jinx's eyes widened until Pein came up the stairs with Kichigai- they were in the middle of a Dance Dance Revolution game and Kichigai was winning- and approcahed them.

"Why'd you yell, Konan?" Zein raised an eyebrow.

She looked at Jinx, then at Pein, and sighed. "Might as well tell them, Jinx..."

Jinx slipped behind Zein, peeking out from the tall male.

"Jinx is...well..she's pregnant." Konan annouced.

Pein's face went from normal to fire in less then three seconds, anger flaring. "_**WHAT?"**_


	15. Restrictions even at Pregnancy

_Sometime later, six months in..._

Kichigai giggled as she poked the rounded belly, hearing the grunts of disapproval from a sleeping Jinx. Pein, still upset about the whole thing, made her stay at home until she was at least eight months, and then she could return home. It took Zein and Sein just to hold him back from practically yelling the girl's head off that day, or rather whenever he say her. She was quite afraid of him for awhile, to he explained himself.

_' "Jinx? Can I see you in here for a moment? I'd like to speak with you." Pein called from the den._

_Jinx was still a little scared of Pein and did everything in her power to avoid him. He sounded calm now, so she supposed that it was okay to see him. She walked into another small part of the den itself, looking at Pein reading a book of some sort. He eyed her and tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach. She sat,unsure, and apprehensive-almost, of what he was going to say._

_"Jinx, First off I wanted to say I was sorry before.I didn't mean to really lash out on you like that." He sighed a bit and continued. "It...took me by surprise that you would get pregnant now ofall times in your life. Do you even want to stay with this Sasuke forever? What if he cheats on you?"_

_"Shishou- Sasuke-sama would never do that! He loves me and I love him. He would never cheat on me...at least...I wouldn't think so." She looked down at her hands in slight worry and confusion._

_"...Alright, I'll believe you. I'm still quite upset about the entire situation, so I have to restrict your visiting only until you get eight months. I've already called the Uchiha and spoken to him about it. Profanity limited, he _was _quite understanding about it."_

_Jinx smiled a only a little, partly happy because he didn't suggest for her to get an abortion or anything like that, and he didn't disown her. In a way, that was his way of telling her he loved her, and was happy for her and her baby as well. She was partly sad because...well, she couldn't see Sasuke for almost eight months. Still, happy with what she was given as a "punishment" -as some would probably call that- she walked out of the den.'_

"Shi...Shishou-sama...stop poking me..." Jinx said, eyes still closed, dreaming.

"I'm not Sasuke." A female voice woke her.

"Kichigai? What are you doing in my room?"

"Trying to wake you up in the last hour. Dad lightened your sentence. We're going to Konoha. Well, that and Mum wants a new spring wardrobe, and some of her favorite stores are in Konoha."

Jinx smiled slightly, but was too tired to try to make an attempt to get up.

"I hate being fat!"


End file.
